kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Giroro: The Man with Seven Faces de arimasu
is the first part of episode 89 of Keroro Gunso. Synopsis Kururu's new machine accidentally creates seven Giroro clones due to mishap. Most of them are useless, but the dangerous Giroppe is a cold soldier who wants to invade by himself, attacking Natsumi. Giroro has to undo the copies and stop Giroppe before it's too late. Plot Kururu made a microwave oven called "Lacking Nothing" that allows anyone to amplify & use their hidden power. Keroro confidently volunteered to try out Kururu's new invention. Keroro was given an Energy Bullet once he stepped inside the oven but when he was inside the microwave oven, he realized he only had an ordinary sweet potato dango. When Keroro stepped out of the oven looking burned, Tamama & Kururu realized that the Energy Bullet was switched. It turns out that Giroro was the one who is possessing the real Energy Bullet. While Giroro is cooking a "sweep potato dango," the Energy Bullet suddenly flashes out 7 different lights & returns back to Giroro all at once. A huge light appears around Giroro and when Natsumi sees him, she is surprised to see 7, different looking Giroros (including Giroro himself). The Energy Bullet materialized aspects of Giroro's personalities into six clones named Giroppe, the cold hearted soldier Giroro, Girorin, the coward Giroro, Girocchi, the housewife Giroro, Giro-sama, the one who has a splendid laugh, Girokko, the master postcard writer, and Giropon, who lives for love. Although Keroro was pleased with this result, Giroro ordered him to turn him back immediately. Kururu said that it would be very easy since all 7 personalities were together. But Giroppe refused because he wanted to invade Pekopon himself. He immediately had a fight with Natsumi. Giroppe dodged Natsumi's attack & jumped behind her while his gun was pointer at her back, making Natsumi a hostage. Keroro invited Giroppe with a handshake to invade Pekopon together but Giroppe rejected his invitation by slapping away Keroro's hand. Giroppe almost killed Natsumi to awaken Giroro's fighting spirit since Giroro wanted to stop him. As the fight goes on, it seems that Giroro was having a hard time figuring out Giroppe's weakness. He'd have lost to him if it weren't for Girorin's interference. As Girorin charges towards Giroppe, Giroppe simply smacked him away. At this point, Giroro thought that Giroppe's weakness would be revealed if he could lure out Giroppe's capability of being a joke character (since he knew that all of his other personalities had it as well) but he can't admit that that is true. As the fight continued outside the Hinata residence, the two came to a point where the first one to make a move shall lose (since they were both pointing their guns at each other). Out of the dark road, 556 (Kogoro) run downed both Giroro & Giroppe with his motorcycle. Giroro was able to lure out Giroppe's joke character capability at this point & at the same time, the 7 Giroros finally returned to one. Characters *Narrator *Keroro *Giroro *Kururu *Tamama *Natsumi Hinata *Fuyuki Hinata *Giroppe(Debut) *Girorin(Debut) *Girocchi(Debut) *Giro-sama(Debut) *Girokko(Debut) *Giropon(Debut) *Saburo *556 *Lavie Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the movie 1960 Japanese movie Bannai Tarao: The Man with Seven Faces (多羅尾伴内 七つの顔の男だぜ, Tarao Bannai nanatsu no kao no otoko daze), featuring a detective who take on seven different faces, although the content of the story is unrelated. *The episode's plot is an homage and parody to Seven of Seven, with the six Giroro clones' origin and names based on Nana's copies. *The location where Giropon challenges Saburo is the Hill of the Millenary Cherry Blossom (万年桜の丘, Manenzakura no oka) that's featured prominently in Seven of Seven. *556 is working as a deliveryman for "Imagawa Pizza" in this episode, a reference to Yasuhiro Imagawa, who directed the Seven of Seven anime. Gallery 7facesofgiroro.jpg SevenOfSeven_ep089a_01.jpg|An important location from the Seven of Seven series that's briefly featured in this episode. Category:Episodes